If Mekakushidan was expat
by kiuu
Summary: If mekakushidan was expat I'm first upload to and my English is poor please give me reviews! shintarou takane ayano haruka momo:chinese citizen but they've permanent residency in Hong Kong kido: british citizen seto: dual citizen US and Japan kano: italian hibiya: german mary: japanese
1. Shintarou's house

**If Mekakushidan was expat**

in Shintarou's house...

"hey get up! get up, idiot" Shintarou said to Takane

"what's up?" she asks to him

"today departure to Hong Kong! What are you thinking?"

"alright alright... don't shout" Takane's looks like tired

"jeez... don't you forget passport? make sure to all set"

"no problem that's all set" she said

"ok...let's go to airport" they're move to airport


	2. airport

**In airport **

Kido's POV

we waiting them with other member at airport

"hi what are you wating for?" Kido said

"sorry guys Takane had a sleep long time"

"hey! don't blame me! It's Your fault!"

"what!? my fault!?"

"right you were hug me all days in a be..."

"stop it! Stop it! I almost die by a shame!"

they're interesting, Kido's laughed

"by the way where's other guys?" shintarou asked

"they will be here soon" Kido answered

"captain! Sorry!" other members came here

"It's late you guys! we left 20 minutes!" Kido just a little angry

"calm down Kido, we have 20minutes! Just a little hurry we'll be get to check in counter"

Kano said with smiling I punched him 'cause pissed me off

"it was hurt!" he's says something but I don't care I always do such a thing

"Kido let's go" Seto said

"you're right let's go" we bording airplane


	3. Hong Kong

**Hong Kong**

"welcome to Hong Kong" shinrarou takane both say

we're in now Hong Kong as they see it back to thir country (Hong Kong is not country it's special administrative region but issues it's own passport)

"thanks could you tell me where a exchanger is? I forgot exchange to HK$" then seto laughing

"seto what's wrong?" mary worrying him

"sorry mary but...kido uses could"

"that's weird?" mary asked him

"no that wasn't weird she always with us as mekakushidan but suddenly use a distant phrase that's funny"

"seto it was rude of you to laugh at her!" mary just a little angry

"sorry both of you" seto apologized to them

"never mind seto you're american and I'm british just a little difference in our english" kido said to him

"you guys solved a problem? let's go for lunch!" shintarou looks like hungry

momo POV

"hello! I'm kisaragi momo! by the way we are in now Cha chaan teng (tea restrant) I'm first to eat here I'm excited"

"what's your order tkane?" my brother asked

"let's see...yuanyang and french toast" takane answered

" you want to be a pig?" my brother be insensitive...you really her boyfreind? it can't be...

"shut up! I know...but that's tasty! you order?" she looks like embarrassing but cheerful

"hainan chicken rice and yuanyang momo what you want?" shintarou asked his sister

"umm...ok yuanyang and french toast" it looks like tasty"

"ok I have ordered"

15minutes after...arraived cuisine I drinked yuanyang tea...WHAT THE...!?

"cough! cough!" what the hell is this!? that's too sweet! he always says to me " your food so disgusting!"

"what's wrong momo?" takane asks me

"uh..this tea so...what can I say..." I couldn't say honestly

"probably... you don't like it?"

"yeah...just a little"

"never mind can I have?"

"sure" I can't more drink anymore I say to her thanks

**please R/R!**


	4. casino at macau

"mist!" hibiya said

"what's wrong hibiya?" kido asked

"they're gone!" he says with a little crabby

"who are they?" kido asked again him

"shintarou and others! wo sind sie?"

"I remember they're speaking about casino" momo suddenly said

"it's meaning they were gone to macau...find them!" kido order them

shintarou's pov

we're in now casino why we're here just for games!

ayano and haruka are playing slot I and takane playing baccarat

"how much got money takane?" I asked takane

"50000HK$ you are?" she asked me

"I got...takane behind you" I told her I see demons at her behind

"hey why suddenly fall silent? say something..." she understood now situation on herself

"h..hiya kido what's going on?" I speaked to kido

"what's the bloody are you doing here!?" probably I got mad her

"as you see..we playing games" of cause she hasn't smile

"well...why are you secret to us?"

"because...you absolutely don't allow this"

"I see...anyway bring to me cash" she asks to me

"what? that's our cash! we can't!" I can't hear it's ridiculous order

"we worried about you! suddenly disappeared there..." momo looks like sad

"sorry guys..." we apologized them

"then let's go back to japan tomorrow" ayano said

**thanks read such a badfic!**

**I still can't write shintaka...**

**then kido's british english and hibiya's german little weird..**


	5. back to japan

aftter in macau mekakushidan had arrived in japan

"hello?" takane calling someone

"who is this?" someone answerd phone

"it's me sensei"

"ah..it's you enomoto what's up?" kenjirou asked her

"you owe me do you remember?"

"uh...what are you talking about?"

"don't f***with me! how much debt from me!? 20000HK$! (2500US$) back to me immediately or I tell your wife about this!"

"alright! alright! but just a little wait? I haven't enough money"

"what!? I can't wait anymore! I told you immediately!" takane gets mad

"hey don't shout! it's annoying! wtf wrong with you takane?" shintarou asks takane

"sorry but that piece of shit still dosen't back money to me" she explain him

"when he back to you?" shintarou was amazed by that

" I don't expect him that' piece of shit..." she still mads

"anyway you going with me?"

"where?"

"everywhere"

"sure I want to go video acade"

"ok... but I win again!"

"shut up you didn't change since old times"

"you were weak!" shintarou laugh at her

"this time I absolutely win!"

"go ahead if you can"

"hahahaha! we never changed since in those days"

"absolutely" they both say

in video acade result in takane lose and shintarou wins

"shit...not again! why are you so storong?" takane questioned him

"I duno do your best takane"

"wtf is this? I can't acceptable"

"we almost back to home?"

"I think so good bye shintarou"

"good bye takane"


End file.
